End Scene
by zebraboymom
Summary: An appeal to Warren Leight for a shipper ending for Liv and El. If the show ends in a year or two and they never do justice to that relationship, I think I will regret it for the rest of my life...sigh. Please Mr. Leight. Read this. E/O.


**End Scene**

**A one shot of my dream for the last scene ever of SVU**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh…please read this Warren Leight and make all our shipper dreams come true.**

**Author Notes: So ever since I saw the hand that reached out for Olivia on the plane and the very blue shirt he was wearing (I know it was Danny Pino filling in, but they chose a blue shirt) I've been thinking about how the series could end this year or next. Picture this progression…a scene is shown in the next episode where Olivia is lying on the beach and a shadow falls over her as she looks up at someone and smiles. Once she's back we see her texting and slipping away dressed up for dates. A few episodes after that we see her walking up to an apartment door after a really hard case and knocking. The door opens and a hand reaches out for her. No ring on the left finger. We here a voice say, "Come her." She is pulled in and the door shuts. An episode or two from the end we open with her lying in someone's arms, still no face showing. Then comes the last episode and it goes like this…**

Olivia smiled up at her partner as she put the last of her things in a box and rolled her chair back from her desk. Nick smiled back at her as he picked it up and set it with the rest of her stuff.

Fin looked over at her and grinned.

Munch walked in with a file and collapsed in his chair.

"I can't believe this day has come Liv. I always thought I'd go before you."

Fin watched her with affection.

"You ready for your retirement party Baby Doll?"

"Not quite. I'm just waiting for my two dates to arrive."

Nick, Munch and Fin all stared at her in wonderment.

"Two Liv? You must be planning on starting out your retirement in style. You're not going to become a bad girl are you?"

Liv grinned at the three men. Just then the door opened and a small boy around five or six ran into the room and threw himself at Liv.

"Livvy! I've missed you."

Liv wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Me too, Buddy."

Who was this little guy? Fin was pretty sure he knew exactly who he was and he was stunned to say the least.

Cragen walked out of his office to join the team.

"Liv?"

Guys, meet one of my dates for this evening. Some of you may remember him in his younger days. This is Eli Stabler. Hey little man, where's dad?

The door swung open at that very moment and a husky voice answered.

"I'm right here Liv."

Munch looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Elliot?"

"Hey Munch."

Elliot strode right up to Olivia, pulled her up out of the chair, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a toe-curling kiss. You could hear a pin drop

Nick was the first one to start the conversation.

"This is the guy at Christmas? The Bahamas?"

"Yep."

Elliot released her lips, but kept his arm protectively around her waist. He extended his hand to Nick.

"Hi. I know you're Nick. Liv talks about you all the time and has only good things to say. Thanks for having her back these last few years."

Fin was up then and in his face.

"You just waltzed right back into her life and what? She took you back? Your married."

"Not anymore."

"How long?"

"Almost a year now. You gotta know Fin, I would never hurt her."

"Yeah, well, FYI, you did, for months and months."

Olivia stepped between them.

"Fin, I love that you want to protect me, but my private life is just that. You should know me well enough by now to know I didn't just let him waltz back in to my life."

Elliot snickered.

"Hell, the first time I showed up at her apartment she slapped me and slammed the door in my face."

"Then he started stalking me. He'd wait for me at the store when I shopped for groceries. He waited outside my apartment for days at a time on the hope I would not have a case and come home. Over time he wore me down and we sat on my stoop and talked…for hours. Then we started seeing each other once a week and then twice a week and then weekends and texting and calling and talking until all hours of the night. Then at Christmas he took me to the Bahamas. Let's just say we found each other once and for all."

"I'd be an idiot to let her slip away from me and spend my life without her. I'm just glad she gave me another chance. I was an ass and I deserved her wrath, not her love."

"So retiring means…?"

"Fin, it means we're getting married."

Liv pulled the engagement ring she had been hiding in her pocket out and Elliot slipped it on her finger before he kissed her again.

Munch chuckled.

"Wow! Okay. I have to say I really like the idea of Benson and Stabler riding off into the sunset."

"That's Stabler and Benson-Stabler, thank you very much."

"I'm gonna be the ring bearer too, huh Livvy?"

"That's right little man."

Liv picked him up and he squeezed her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

Don couldn't help but smile at the scene. He knew Liv would make a great mother and it looked like she would get to be in Eli's life. It just felt right for once. Liv deserved her happily ever after and he was certain that would only be true if she was with Elliot. He knew she had been in love with him for years and years. He felt himself starting to tear up.

"Okay, people, let's break it up and get to O'Malley's. The party is starting and the guest of honor isn't there."

Liv took one last look at her desk and then tucked her arm in Elliot's as he picked up her box.

"Ready?"

"Definitely ready."

Don hit the main lights, leaving just the desk lights on and the guys joked with each other making Eli giggle as they drifted down the hall to the elevator. Olivia and Elliot hung back for a second. Liv turned for one last look at the room where she had invested such a significant part of her life.

Elliot smiled softly at her and she sighed. Both of them looked back at the joined desks where they had sat looking at each other over the years and they both got lost for a moment in all the memories. What a ride…what a ride.

El dropped a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Ready to go partner?"

"Yeah…ready to let go…"

**A/N: End scene.**


End file.
